A desk is a piece of furniture designed for reading or writing. Many desks of all periods have had a sloping top to support reading or writing material. In Byzantine times a combination desk and lectern was used that consisted of a flat-topped cupboard from which rose a lectern on a stand. An early desk, used in the Middle Ages, was called a writing box. It stood on a table and, because it could be moved easily, it was sometimes taken on journeys. Some writing boxes were fitted with drawers and letter holes. Most lids were hinged either at the front or back, those hinged at the front often supported in a horizontal position by slides that could be pulled out of the framework, by hinged stays fixed inside the lid, or by a combination of both.
A great variety of desks were made in the 18th century, particularly in France, where the habit of writing little notes became something of a social mania. Many desks contained ingenious mechanical devices. In the Musee des Arts Decoratifs in Paris, for example, there is a flat desk with a top that folds forward while a tier of drawers rises at the back. Two similar types, in use in mid-18th century, are the cylinder top and the roll top desks. The cylinder top was a rigid, quarter-circle shutter covering the interior. The top could be slid back into the body of the desk while, at the same time, a writing surface might drawn forward. The roll top desk had a similar curved section, but it was made from strips of wood glued horizontally to a sheet of veneer. When the desk was opened, the strips were wrapped around a cylinder in the back. In England the kneehole desk was developed in the early 18th century. Its top was supported by two banks of cupboards, or drawers, separated by a space for the legs of the person seated at the desk. Larger versions, known as library tables, or sometimes, partners' desks, were created for two people, who sat facing each other.
In a modern office environment, there has become a need for the ability to properly use a computer keyboard in combination with a mouse on the desk. Whenever it is necessary to operate a computer for the purposes of word processing, for calculating, or for other procedures, it is virtually a requirement that any desk have the capacity to support a keyboard thereon. Often, when keyboards are used, it is desirable to have a document holder in a position adjacent to the keyboard so that the keyboard operator can properly view the material on the document holder. Additionally, it is desirable that a mouse pad be provided generally adjacent to the keyboard so that the operator of the computer can make the necessary adjustments and selections on the screen by the use of a mouse. Unfortunately, most computer desks are not well suited for the requirements of the office worker. Often, the worker must bend forward, away from the chair back, and towards the office desk at an awkward angle in order to use the computer keyboard. In any event, the user of the computer keyboard must be seated at a chair and positioned generally adjacent to an edge of the desk so that the computer can be properly operated.
The requirement that the computer keyboard operator be positioned adjacent to an edge of the desk causes a great deal of discomfort for many office workers. Many people have painful back problems that can limit the amount of time that he or she can sit with a poor posture adjacent to the edge of the desk. In other instances, the position of the keyboard, the mouse pad, the computer screen, and the document holder will make for an uncomfortable and awkward sitting and viewing arrangement for the operator. In certain circumstances, tendinitis and carpal tunnel syndrome can be caused by the awkward position at which the operator is seated relative to the keyboard and mouse. In general, the operator is advised against using "incorrect computing angles."
The present inventor is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,419, issued on Nov. 12, 1985, and entitled "Mini-Desk". This patent describes a portable mini-desk that includes a body having a generally flat surface thereon, a first surface connected to the body and capable of canting with respect to that body, and controls arranged about the body so as to maintain the first surface in at least one fixed position. A turntable is interposed between the first surface and the body. This turntable has a generally circular shape. The body has a generally planar base, a plurality of vertical walls extending from the base, an upper surface generally parallel to the base, and an inclined surface extending from the upper surface. The controller is made up of a first geared member connected to the first surface, a second geared member disposed adjacent to the first geared member, an arm connected to the second geared member, and a lever connected to the arm. A spring is incorporated into the body so as to properly bias the arm. A telephone holder is cantably positioned about the body. The telephone holder includes a socket, a ball received by the socket, an elongate member fastened to the ball and extending from the socket, and an enclosure for holding a telephone.
After experimentation, the present inventor has found that this mini-desk desk of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,419 accomplished many favorable results. The configuration of this mini-desk, however, is relatively expensive to manufacture and rather complicated to construct. Additionally, this mini-desk did not properly address the requirements of the modern day computer operator. As such, the present inventor has improved upon the configuration of the mini-desk of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,419 so as to make the desk suitable for use with computer keyboards, mices, and document holders in optimal relation to computer screen viewing and the use of disk drives and printers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that allows convenient access to a keyboard, a mouse pad, and a document holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that is convenient to use and maximizes ergonomic efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that minimizes back strain.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that is adaptable for use in conjunction with computer equipment and other modern office equipment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that has a minimal weight through the proper selection of configuration and materials of construction.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a portable mini-desk that is relatively simple to manufacture, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.